The Force In My Family
by Stevenas
Summary: "The force is strong in my family," Luke told Leia. And that was no understatement. Infact it sends her back in time right before the Clone Wars. Posing as Padmé's maid, Leia accompanies her parents to Naboo with the hope of saving Anakin Skywalker from the dark side.


"Oh, we must take a picture to celebrate!" Cried C3PO, his mechanical voice sounding high pitch with excitement.

The long war that had crippled and devastated the galaxy was finally over. The rebellion had won, and the taste of victory was sweet to all who opposed the Empire.

Leia couldn't help but smile as Han and Threepio began to debate on the importance of taking pictures, Han being against it.

"Come on ol' buddy, lighten up a little," Luke chuckled, hopping on to the platform Leia was standing on.

Han pouted, throwing Luke a defensive look before complying. He plopped himself in front of Leia. Besides him Lando danced, grooving to the beat that the Ewok's were making with Storm trooper's helmets. "Come on Artoo, you are the only one who can take a picture of us!" R2D2 whistled in response as he wheeled himself in front of Han and Chewbacaca.

"Isn't it amazing?" Luke asked, wrapping an arm around her in a one sided hug.

Leia looked at her brother's loving gaze, her smile widening. There was no need to ask what he was talking about, everyone's minds were on the same thing, victory.

It almost felt too good to be true! After all, the Empire was the most powerful thing in the galaxy! Leia couldn't fathom how a band of rebels could've defeated it, and how she had even lead the same rebellion.

She felt pride blossom in her chest, her smile widening to the extent her cheeks could allow it. They had defeated the Empire, "Amazing? Oh Luke, it feels surreal!"

Her twin brother chuckled under his breath, before quieting down when Threepio spoke. "On the count of three, Artoo. One...two—"

Before the golden droid could finished, a blue colored scan came over the group from the back of Artoo's dome shaped head, tracing their forms and color into the halo disk. "Done!" Beeped Artoo.

"I said on the count of three, Artoo, not on the count of two!"

Once again Threepio found himself in a disagreement, yet this time it was with Artoo who (like Han) had a fiery personality. Luke squeezed her tight before moving away to have a conversation with Lando.

"Artoo, is it all right if I hold onto the holograph? I want to look at it for a bit." Leia asked sweetly, crouching down as Artoo rolled in front of her, handing her the round piece of machinery.

She smiled, "Thanks."

Yes this night couldn't be any more perfect, she thought to herself putting the hollowdisk leaning back against the rigid bark of the ancient tree. Her eyes admired the sky, the glistening stars the many fireworks, the smoke...

The smoke...

Within every bursting light, was a cloud of black fog, filtering through the leaves and trees and into the night sky. Leia's eyebrows knitted to together in confusion, her stomach churned at all the possibilities.

Stomtroppers? Could this be their last act against the Rebellions, to show that they were still fighting even without their leader? No, no it couldn't be that, as far as the rebels know the Stormtroopers had surrendered. Besides, she had this feeling, it drew her to the smoke told her it was safe.

She needed to check it out.

"Leia?" Being pulled out of her deep thoughts made Leia jumped, she whirled around to see Han's widen eyes. He backed away instantly, patting his hands in the air in a mocking manner. "Woah there, easy princess...is everything alright?"

"F-fine." She bite out, this was the perfect night. Leia wasn't about to let her worries ruin it for her friends. Besides it was probably nothing... yes it was surely nothing. "I'm going to go on a small walk."

"Want company?"

The women chuckled, playfully jabbing a finger at Han's chest, "If I were to bring you it would no longer be a small walk."

"Is that a bad thing?" Han pressed, quirking an equally playful eyebrow. Leia almost snorted at his behavior.

"Careful Han, remember I have a brother now. If you want to spend any time with me privately, you'll have to answer to him." This left Han silent, yes she was joking but it had sort of a serious taste to it.

Would Han actually have to ask Luke's permission to court her? Half of Leia hoped that to be the case only because she wanted to see Han try to bribe Luke for her hand. Yet again, knowing her brother it wouldn't be necessary. After all Leia had only just found out yesterday, she wasn't sure about how Luke's attitude would change toward her now that they were blood relatives.

She stared out into the forest, memorizing where the smoke was coming from, then set of into that direction.

As she climbed down the many platforms, littered with vines and leaves. At one point, Leia could hear Han's voice yell from above, "Hey Luke! Let's have a nice, adult, mature chat!"

"Why?!"

"Because I am a man worthy of Princess, that's why!"

Leia shook her head, unsure whether to wish Han luck with convincing Luke, or Luke because he was going to have to deal with Han's antics until she came back.

With each step Leia took, the forest grew cooler deserted by the warm bond fires the Ewoks had created back at their village. Towering trees stretched longer shadows across the forest floor and tiny specks of moonlight filtered through the leaves leaving a pattern on all that walked into it's shimmering path. Many ehoes of birds, bugs and even the distant party traveled around the forest as well a the twigs and leaves cracked under Leia's feet.

It was dark. She couldn't rely on the smoke in the sky to guide her to her destination, but on this...feeling. It was the same feeling that told her that Luke was her brother, and the same feeling that told her that he had survived his battle with Vader.

Vader, or should she call him that now? His real name was Anakin Skywalker right? Not that Leia cared or anything, she honestly wished the man had died sooner.

Something changed the feeling grew stronger, and there was the faintest appearance of light in the forest! A clearing. Through the silhouette of the trees Leia could see it—a fire! Instantly Leia began to run, weaving through the maze of trees and rocks. With each pond of her feet voices whispered into her ears, growing in volume as she drew closer.

_Chosen one..._

_You must believe Obi-wan that he will take the right path._

_You were my brother Anakin—I loved you!_

_I love you._

_Anakin no!_

_Annie, I'm pregnant._

_It's a boy._

_Luke..._

_It's a girl._

_Leia..._

_There is good in him..._

_Tell your sister...you were right..._

_Our baby is a blessing._

The last thing to whisper to Leia, was a sound. Not just any sound, it was the sound that declared death for all those who heard it, it was the sound that gave Leia nightmares the sound she heard while she was being tortured.

Vader's mechanical breathing seemed to taunt her, echo around her head. Leia skirted to a stop as she finally made it to the clearing, her heart beating against her chest as she spotted the memorial.

The haunting breaths continued to make noise, now they were so loud that Leia could barely hear the crackle of the fire before her.

Leia brown orbs stared at the sight, taking over ever detail. Her mouth parted, and shallow breaths seemingly struggled t.

The fire was well controlled, many sticks stacked upon each other supporting the body that laid on it, engulfed in flames.

What was this?

She inched closer, Vader's breathing grew louder. Her heart beat thundered in her ear.

It was then, that Leia Organa saw the helmet, melted but she could still identify what it was.

Vader's helmet.

This was Vader's funeral.

"Daughter..." a voice pleaded, Leia whipped her head gazing upon the sight of a man. He glowed dimly in a deep blue color, almost being transparent. His shaggy blonde hair almost reached his shoulders. His clothes were similar to Luke—no it was more like Obi-wan's the man she has called for during the beginning of her adventure.

Another firework sounded, screeching as it rocketed into the air. As it exploded into a thousand of colors Leia screamed.

Her vision going white.

Luke and Han heard the scream, their minds instantly going to Leia. Pausing from their conversation on how it Han had a girlfriend, he'd treat her like the princess she is, the two stared wide eyed at each other.

'Leia' Luke mouthed, Han shot up sprinting toward the path Leia had exited on, "Leia!" He cried.

Luke followed, forgetting all his fatigue caused by the events that had taken place earlier that day. They raced through the forest, until they came to the memorial Luke had made for their father.

"What the..." Han trailed off, eyeing the strange funeral. Luke circled around it, looking for any sign of his sister.

But it then became clear, though the force Luke could no longer feel Leia presence on this planet, "Han...Leia's gone."


End file.
